ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (live action television)
Unknown sketch: 'run through corridors!' I remember a sketch airing probably about 10 years ago on dutch TV (in english btw) which featured the following 2 scenes, among others: * Something appears on the main screen. Captain: "It's an anomaly!". No# 1: "No it's a phenomena". Captain: "No an anomaly!" (etc. etc.) * Captain: "You know what we must do now right?". No# 1: "Run through corridors!". View of them running comicly and at random through the corridors. I can't find any reference to this sketch on the google or google groups. Does anyone recognize it? Total time of the sketch was probably about 5 to 10 minutes. Ejtaal 17:16, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Cast ties Someone went a wee bit overboard and added cast links between SeaQuest and Star Trek, which isn't what this page is here for. (See large section below for removed text.) --From Andoria with Love 06:52, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ---- * Jonathan Brandis' character, Lucas Wolenczak, drew many comparisons to Wesley Crusher; both were brilliant teenagers and both were allowed to serve aboard their ships in varying capacities. Both eventually enlisted to become officers. * Both regular doctors, Stephanie Beacham (Dr. Kristin Westphalen) and Rosalind Allen (Dr. Wendy Smith) guest starred on Star Trek: The Next Generation (Beacham played Countess Regina Bartholomew in while Allen played Yanar in ). * Marco Sanchez (Miguel Ortiz) would later play MACO Corporal M. Romero in . * Richard Herd (Admiral Noyce) guest starred as L'Kor in and as well as portraying the recurring role of Admiral Owen Paris on Star Trek: Voyager. * W. Morgan Sheppard (Professor Martenson) had a supporting role in (as the Klingon warden) as well as guest starring roles on The Next Generation (as Dr. Ira Graves in and Voyager (as Qatai in ). * "Games" guest star Alan Scarfe (Dr. Rubin Zellar) guest starred twice on The Next Generation (as Admiral Mendak in and Tokath in alongside Richard Herd, as well as once on Voyager (as Augris in ). * "Photon Bullet" guest star Tim Russ (Martin Clemens) played Tuvok throughout all seven seasons of Voyager. * "Whale Songs" and "Resurrection" guest star Jonathan Banks (Max Scully) played Shel-la in . * "Hide and Seek" guest star William Shatner (Milos Tezlov) famously played Captain Kirk in the [[Star Trek: The Original Series|classic Star Trek series]]. * In "Hide and Seek", Milos Tezlov's son, Caesar, is played by Christopher James Miller, who played Picard's nephew Rene in , which was released later in the year (also starring William Shatner). * "The Stinger" guest star Jack Blessing (Mr. Gaye) played Dulmur in . * "Sympathy For the Deep" guest star Robert Foxworth (Dr. Royce Shelton) guest starred in two story arcs, one on Deep Space Nine (as Admiral Leyton in and ) and the other on Enterprise (as V'Las in , , and ). * "And Everything Nice" guest star David Spielberg (Inspector Donnegan) played Commander Calvin Hutchinson in . * "Alone" guest star Raphael Sbarge (Avatar) played the recurring character Michael Jonas on Voyager. * "Chains of Command" guest star Bernie Casey (Admiral Vanalden) played Calvin Hudson in and . Removal of duplicate Muppet Show entry I removed the first Muppet Show entry, because: A. It was out of place alphabetically, falling between Beavis & Butthead and Boston Legal. B. It was duplicated in the correctly placed Muppet Show entry. C. It was wrong. The name of the skit was "Pigs in Space." "Swinetrek" was the name of the ship in the sketches. The correctly placed entry had all of this right. - Bridge 19:33, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Parody in NBC/UPN show "In the House" In season 4 episode 9 "The Stuff That Dreams Are Made Of" the main character Mario Hill undergoes some short of "dream therapy" where he dreams he's a captain of a Federation ship (with references to TNG and Original Series). Unfortunately, I can't find any proof that this plot existed online or offline. The best I managed is the IMDB page which shows George Takei was a guest star in that episode. Course that's not enough proof. Does anyone else remember this episode, or better yet know how to prove it exists? --Trytoguess 23:06, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Comic Relief ;Forum:*ahem* No article on TNG mini-episode "Comic Relief" yet?: Youtube link Why wasn't an article about this added here already? --K. Shinohara 01:54, 19 January 2008 (UTC) : Because no one has written it. Feel free: Comic Relief. Be sure to add the tag to the article. --Alan del Beccio 02:07, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, it's already covered here. - Bridge 05:33, 19 January 2008 (UTC) : Heh, guess we were way ahead of you. --Alan del Beccio 07:58, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Lexx I have a vague memory that there was a fat guy in original series Kirk-uniform in episode 4 of season 2 "Luvliner" in the Luvliner-brothel ship talking with a prostitute. Someone might want to check it out.... --Pseudohuman 22:48, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Dubious BSG refs The entry for the original Battlestar Galactica seems like a bit of a reach to me. I don't recall the episode in question (probably saw it when I was 8 years old, and not since), but it seems to be referring to a group of humans who choose, for religious reasons, to have contact between the sexes only once every seven years. I can see the vague similarity to pon farr, but is there any evidence that it's a deliberate reference as opposed to a coincidental similarity? Similarly, under the new BSG section, the line "So, how go the repairs?" seems general enough that it might well be a coincidence. Of course, since some of the BSG writers were Star Trek fans, it might have been a deliberate reference, but without a reference we don't have any way of knowing. Does anyone know whether this comes from a writer interview or just a fan seeing patterns? —Josiah Rowe 20:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. The stretch is too far to be encyclopedic. However, the 1701 refs should remain, since obviously Ron Moore has his roots in TNG. I'm making the changes. --- Jaz 20:41, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Klingon in Better Off Ted I just added a reference in an episode of Better Off Ted, but I don't know Klingon well enough to know the actual line. Or even to know if it was accurate Klingon. Maybe someone else could transcribe it, if that's worth doing. Anyway, the joke occurs about 16 minutes 32 seconds into this episode - http://www.hulu.com/watch/119293/better-off-ted-lust-in-translation#s-p1-so-i0 --Anthony 19:24, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : 99.9% of "Klingon" speakers on pop culture shows speak some unintellible words claiming it's Klingon, and I was already to tell you this was the case. I'm not a translator myself, but upon hearing what the character Ted said (and it was a short sentence, thank god), it sounded an awful lot like real Klingon. It was translated as "Human female! You will speak!" and it sounded like he said "Human bek! Jat-el soh!," which matches with what I found as "Human be'! jatlh SoH!" The grammar appears correct and everything (jatlh meaning speaking and SoH meaning you). They did their homework for the episode.--Tim Thomason 07:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The Big Bang Theory This series LOVES to reference Star Trek. The best exemple would be the episode "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" with Wil Wheaton as himself and Sheldon (one of the characters) quoting "The Wrath of Khan" while ploting against Wheaton for revenge. Basically half of the episodes contains Star Trek references. -- 22:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Fire by Nite There is also this parody: http://trekmovie.com/2010/03/10/worst-star-trek-parody-ever/--[[User:Marbpl|Marbpl]] 17:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC)Marbpl Love Boat: The Sixth Season Finale I removed the following under "Love Boat: The Next Generation": This has only a very tangential connection to the parody in question. Most of this belongs on Undeveloped Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Characters appearing in other shows Is there a better place to record instances where Trek actors appeared in other shows as their characters, or is this it? Powers (talk) 17:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :This is where it belongs, as those appearances are (by definition) references or parodies. -- sulfur (talk) 17:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC)